The breakup
by MyLittleFangirlWorld
Summary: Maybe it was bound to happen all along. They couldn't just keep on having a relationship in secret, nor could Roy close his eyes for the obvious cracks between them. Ed deserved at least one one point of stability, of normallcy, and Roy could no longer deprive him of that. It didn't matter how much it would come to hurt them both, because it was for the best. RoyxEd!
1. Chapter 1

**Dedicated to the amazing readers wishing for a full story of the sniplet, I really hope you'll enjoy it guys!**

The day had started of fairly normal, he supposed. Normal for Ed at least. This was a decision that Roy had pondered many times, a decision he hadn't had a moment of rest from since the previous afternoon. Of course Ed wasn't dumb, nor did he not know the other well enough to realize the man was pondering on something dull. They'd been together for nearly two years after all. And of course Roy would deny the boy (a fucking _boy_ ) and later blame it all on work.

A decision that Roy had pondered repeatedly and always came down to the same answer. Except that one time, and that one single time he thought differently would come to change everything.

Maybe he would blame it on Officer Thrad. There had been a meeting of higher-ups a couple of days ago, once again trying to disperse if politicians or military should run the city.

No use beating around the bush around the usual fight, the main point in that day occured when this meeting was over, and they all started heading home. Roy saw officer Thrad, a Major Colonel he knew little about, walk up to someone balancing between the lines of a young woman or a girl. She looked to be about Ed's age, probably a year or so older. And Roy knew that the officer would celebrate his thirtieth birthday the coming summer. A celebration Roy himself had passed two years ago. And the first coherent thought Roy had was that it must be daughter and father. A first glance assumption that flew out the window as the pair shared a kiss.

Roy's second thought? _Gross_. Third? Unnatural. Fourth…

He was the worlds biggest hypocrite. Because there was an even bigger difference between him and his own lover.

But it was okay, right? Ed wasn't just some one night stand, he meant tons more than all of Roys (many) previous women combined! Age was just a matter of time and had no true effect, Roy decided, assuring himself as many times before. That was before all the stares the pair obviously received, the man pretty urgently hurrying the girl back to the car she stepped out of. Then came the comments from the other superiors. Then came the realisation that such a couple could never exist in this judging world. It simply didn't fit in, it simply could never be.

That he and Edward could never truly be together.

And so the coming night passed, Roy without a single moment of shuteye. He wished Ed wasn't as observant as he was, nor as stubborn as he was caring. It had ended with Roy snapping badly at him to be left without confrontation on the matter. That too added to his list of things he'd done wrong for the boy huh?

Roy had often been known as a man of procrastination, but this was a matter he had to get over and done with. If he didn't say something himself, Ed would confront him about the strange behaviour over again until he got an answer. So he did it the coming night.

"Edward?" He started slowly, making the blondes golden eyes lift from his current alchemy book. "We need to talk," Roy added after a brief hesitation.

Ed nodded, eyes showing relief that Roy would finally share what was obviously bugging him but also much concern about what could be wrong. So it came as no surprise when he said "Of course," and put down his book without even doggy-earing it.

This time, Roy's hesitation was far longer. He didn't want to get through this, yet he knew he had to. He knew Ed hated procrastinating, and he was never really able to be patient through unnecessary stalling. So Roy said it quick like a shot, pulling of the band-aid quickly. He felt his body tense up even more as all air left him in a short sentence.

"We have to break up."


	2. Chapter 2

He wished that Ed would scream at him. That they would scream at each other like they did when they had those stupid meaningless argument. This was different though. It wasn't an argument, it was a statement. A fact that had to become accepted. That didn't mean it didn't hurt though. It hurt so much in every nerve of Roy letting out that damn sentence. At first, he was met with denial. The accusation that it wasn't the man's own opinion, rather the likes of society, others thoughts imprinted. Maybe it was, Roy couldn't tell that much anymore. All he could tell was that he'd hurt the one he loved the most, even after his promise to himself of never letting it happen again.

"Did it ever mean anything to you?!" Ed couldn't mask away his sadness with anger anymore, it shone right through him and for Roy it felt like hundreds of trucks went straight through his heart. It couldn't be tears dripping down those cheeks. No, Ed wasn't one to cry. Especially over somehthing that was meant to be for him, meant to be good and a relief. It couldn't be tears burning so desperately in Roy's own charcoal eyes either, he was doing the right thing. "Did… _Did I_? …Or was I just another one to you?"

Of course you did, Roy wanted to scream. You still mean the world to me! Instead he looked away, fighting hard to keep his face expressionless. If it weren't for the years of practicing in the military, he would for sure be begging for his own damn forsaken words to be taken back by then. "I'm doing this for your sake."

He did, really… Didn't Ed understand that they couldn't be? Even if there weren't a huge fucking age difference, they were both male and Roy was the boys superior. It wasn't, was never supposed to be anything more than that. Roy couldn't take away the last chance the other had at a slightly normal life.

A silence that felt like hours made Roy finally look back at his boyfriend, probably the one person there could ever be for him in this lonely world. And he'd broken those golden eyes. The man didn't want to see, to physically feel the sadness, angst, betrayal and pain in them… especially not knowing he was the one who caused all of it, knowing that he couldn't take it back.

He was only doing what was best, he had to remember that.

And Ed shook his head in denial, tears running in streams.

The Colonel looked away sharply, not being able to watch as his little blonde finally ran out of the front door, out of his life.

He stared at the wall instead, wanting to collapse on his knees and scream but feeling too numb to do so. He had just killed the fire, the life, in those eyes. His own too, for sure.

But it was best for everyone.

...Not even after hours of repeating it, did Roy believe a fragment of that phrase.


	3. Chapter 3

p class="MsoNormal"strongspan lang="EN-GB"A/N: Hello again! :D/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB""Tell me!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB""Why should I?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB""You can't just- You can't just leave it without giving me a damn reason!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB""Why?!" Edward shouted, trying frantically to hide his damn insecurities and fear behind anger. Roy couldn't be emserious/em. He emcouldn't/em mean this./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB""Why the hell not?!" Roy nearly screamed back, quickly making Ed go quiet. He wouldn't have gotten in a word even if he'd wanted to because the other male immediately started ranting after his exclaim. "I'm going to be the fucking Fuhrer soon, I've always been able to get whatever woman I wanted without problems, so tell my why in the world I should care enough to stick with you and all your-" here Roy took a pause as if collecting himself, taking a deep breath before raising his voice. He didn't even give Ed any chance to build up a defensive wall before every word tore through his exterior like unforgiving bullets. "For not wanting to deal with your fucking temper and stupidity and damn selfishness anymore! -A fucking double crippled boy with no friends, not a single family member who cares enough to see you- not that you can emblame/em Alphonse for running of to Rizembool as soon as he'd finally gotten back the life you'd deprived him of for years, right?! Huh?!" Roy finally stared back at him, onyx eyes hard and fists clenched. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB""That's not true," Ed managed to squeeze back from the constriction of his chest. It felt like the room had slowly started spinning as he looked into charcoal eyes, cold as stone despite warmth they'd always seemed to transpire. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB""Well then where the hell is he then? Just face it, he doesn't want to deal with you and neither do I, no one has the fucking energy or need of you anymore so get the hell out of here!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB""emStop it/em Roy, why are you doing this?" Ed tried to demand amongst the verbal abuse, but it came as a plea with a broken voice. Could Al really have said these things to Roy? Could it be the cold truth that he'd just used Ed to get his body and then get away? No, he wouldn´t, and Roy wouldn´t do this to him. Roy wouldn't use him either, not for… sex? A toy?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB"This was another one of the man's strongdamn mind games/strong but Ed couldn't for the life of him figure out what either of them possibly had to win from this./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB"…But could Roy be serious? Did he really want them to be emover/em?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB"It didn't feel like Roy was trying to push him away anymore, it felt like he was trying to crush him from the inside, break apart everything he'd finally built up after years of shutting himself in and self-loathing. And he just threw it out that Al couldn't stand his brother, as another triumph card of his. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB"Only when sobs escaped his tightly sealed lips did Ed realize he was openly crying, but for the first time he didn't give a darn about that. His knees involuntarily caved in on him, sitting on the floor he didn't even try to get up. "Tell me what's really going on. Please."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB""´Going on' is that I'm finally so emtired/em of you. Tired of your fucking temper, your fucking mess ups that seem to kill everyone in your way and your empty shell of feelings. It's just not worth the sex anymore so why aren't you leaving? Aren't you listening? I. Don´t. Want. You. Your father didn't, Alphonse doesn't and I don't, so emleave/em!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB"The sobs were growing more frantic as Ed gasped for air feeling the pain both mentally and psychically as every word hurt him no matter how much he tried to shut it out. "emStop it." /emWhy, why was Roy doing this? Had he done something wrong? But they'd been fine just last morning, why would the man suddenly give up on them? Why did he try to push Ed away when things were so great? Or had he just imagined that? What if he really was only… only a sex toy, something to fool around with even though he'd always thought it was something way deeper. He had to- He had to ask. Had to know./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB""Did it ever mean anything to you?" He must have imagined Roy's small wince because his face remained stone cold. "Did… Did I? …Or was I just another one to you?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB"The walls were caving in on him. His resolve that this wasn't for real was breaking, the hope that Roy wasn't for real slowly diminishing to nothing. Maybe it wasn't even an abrupt idea or forced on opinion. Maybe it had been faked all along. But it couldn't have…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB"The uncertainties were quickly crashing down, breaking him under the weight. Maybe this really wasn't a cruel trick or unacceptable prank. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB""Well considering I've been with plenty of women on the side-lines these two years, of course you'd be something special, right?" Roy spat out sarcastically./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" "…You said you loved me, again just yesterday," Ed whispered out, all of his hurt shining through. "Was that a lie? All of it?"br / !- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br / !-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB"He didn't have the will to fight anymore. It didn't matter what he wanted, it never had because it was a two ways street and he always ended up alone. Of course Roy would leave as well. Throw it all away because that was just what life seemed to do to every single thing that meant anything to Ed. Roy was his world. But it didn't matter, because obviously he'd never been more than a way to pass time, a pawn or sex-toy or anything, because it didn't matter anymore. He was emnothing/em to the other now, no matter how hard it was to accept./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB""Leave." The man's voice was so cold, so uncaring and he wasn't even spared a glance as once more a back was turned on him. Roy had given up on them. If there even existed a 'them' before. So the blonde finally did too. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB"As soon as Roy was sure he'd heard the door slam closed he ran aside the counter and threw up in the sink. That was by far the hardest thing he'd ever had to do and it made his chest ache and stomach rumble. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB"He felt so disgusted by his own words, by his actions. He had a hard time believing he'd said all that. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB"But he had emhad/em to. There was no going around that. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB"But maybe he was to hard… He'd seriously considered pulling Edwards deceased emmother /eminto it. If the teen would have stayed for much longer, maybe Roy would have done that. He knew that would have been far over the line of acceptable even though every word was for the teen's sake only. Ed could be just as stubborn as he was himself, and Roy knew that he had to take to the extreme to make him leave. Honestly he didn't even remember all that was said, he kind of went into auto drive as he found it was impossible to form the words otherwise. The only thing he knew would be imprinted in his mind forever was the look of hurt that crossed over his love's features, the denial and shock and sadness and disbelief, everything that he over the course of emtwo years/em had learned to read from golden orbs. He shouldn't have let it go on so long, shouldn't have led Ed on or made it so hard for himself. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB"But Ed was strong. By far the strongest person Roy knew and he would get pass that. The blonde had taken his share of sneers, comments and mental hits before. He would get over it soon and move on. That was what Roy wished for the most; for Ed to get pass this quickly and start a new life. Maybe take a few years peacefully out with Alphonse and the Rockbells. Get a normal job and a family and a future. br / !- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br / !-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB"A future Roy wouldn't be a part of./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB"You see, that was also his biggest fear. That Ed did move on, and that was it for them. Roy would continue to feel empty as he slept around with every woman he found, growing old alone, never again to hear from his beloved blonde. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan lang="EN-GB"It was for the best, for the best/span/emspan lang="EN-GB". /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB"Only when he was about to wipe possibly remaining vomit from his mouth did Roy notice the tears that were leaking down his cheeks. He needed some alcohol if he were to get through the night. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan lang="EN-GB"-Hugs MJ/span/strong/p 


End file.
